En exactos cinco minutos
by Pleasy Yoko Stay
Summary: Hyoga y sus pensamientos sobre Ikki.


"**Un pequeño aperitivo..."**

by Pleasy.

¡Buenas y santas!... Qué hay, como le andan, gentes... ¿Yo?, acá, como siempre, pergreñando algo nuevo cada vez... ¡Pero no es hora de formalidades sin sentido!... Llegó la hora de la amistosa salutación de siempre. Y un nuevo pequeñito fic para entregarles antes del principal, que estar en camino está pero va a ser un parto terminarlo... por eso el título de este preámbulo, y mi clásica pura palabrería, que podría haber obviado para despachar el fic sin nada, pero como no puedo con mi genio...  
Buá. ¿Quieren saber de qué trata el fic? Pues..., ahí, Hyoga, "haciéndose la película" con Ikki... Una historia muy extravagante y breve que se me ocurrió mientras barría la cocina anteayer... ¡en serio!. Estaba con el esccobillón, dale que dale, cuando se me cruzó la imagen de mi hermano sentadillo en un sofá, mirándolo al objeto de su adoración (uno de los tantos, de hecho... Todo depende de qué Universo Saint Seiyano se trate...), y me dije: '¡Eh...! ¡Hora de escribir!'. Pues por esa obra y gracia, el seis de Mayo lo plasmé y lo terminé; y hoy (ocho de Mayo) escribo el preámbulo (y ya questoy aclaro algo: Los fics los escribo, los paso en limpio y los guardo. Los "preámbulos" -con los saludos y agradecimientos y demás yuyos- los escribo luego, cuando ya voy a tipearlos. Por ello casi nunca coinciden en fechas y/o situaciones expresadas).  
Oigan... Este es el segundo fic Ikki-Hyoga que escribo... Y considerando que la pareja no es de mis preferidas, que tengo un tercero en camino, y que el primero que escribí tuvo bastante éxito... ¿será que me volveré fan acérrima de estos dos ahora?.

[Hyoga del Universo de Pleasy]: Atrevete. Y vas a ver cómo mi papi, digooooooooooo, Maestro Kamus te deshereda para siempre, hermanita.

[Pleasy, tragando saliva]: ...Eeeeeeeeh... Noooooo hablaba en serio, hermano.

[Hyoga, frunciendo el ceño]: MÁS te vale...

[Kamus, leyendo el diario y en otro mundo]: ¿...?

_**Gato por Liebre Pleasy, Mister Cacerola Siberiana Hyoga & Maese Rabas en Aceite Isaac, desde la República Argentina el Sur También Existe. ¡A mucha honra, carajo!.**_

.Veo, veo... ¿Qué ves?... Una cuenta... ¿Cuál es?: babilonia_superstar .ar

. Cultiva las viejas amistades...: hyogayaoi .ar

**Agradecimientos.**

Quiero, desde ya, agradecer profunda, profusa, y totalmente las visitas de Venus María y Angel-chan a mi house, en vísperas de viernes santo, sábado de no-sé-qué y Domingo de Pascua (Venus se quedó viernes y sábado, y Angel-chan sábado y domingo), que la pasamos ¡espectacular!, y nos divertimos como desquiciadas junto a mi herenes y mi prima, que también me visitaron esos días. Ya hablaré de los pormenores de tal Aquelarre en el preámbulo de "Theatrecamente Pleasy: Final II", para que sepan las delirantes actividades que llevamos a cabo...

[Pleasy, sonriendo de oreja a oerja]: Ché, Venus... Te dedico esto: "¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!...¡BRAD PITT!

[Hyoga, con sorna]: No la jorobés, que después te va endilgar bromas con lo del Duende...

**Dedicatorias.**

Este fic, en primerísima instancia se lo dedico a Danae, la Owner de la page "Burst in Flames", hogar de la parejilla-desparejilla que forman el ánade y el faisán... (sí, ya sé: Tengo que dejar de beber), quien me mandó un mail muy, pero muy copado y buena onda, elogiando mi anterior fic "Díste la vuelta." ¡Para vos este fic aperitivo, Danae! Otra Argentina más, loco, ya era hora que mis compatriotas aparecieran...  
¡Y no me olvido de ustedes, Venus (¡basta con lo del Duende!), Dazy, Lady Fenix y Kary-chan! También está dedicado a ustedes, chicas...

**Un poco de toco y me voy.**

_"Cuando no tengo nada que hacer durante una hora y no quiero hacer nada, ni leo, ni veo la televisión. Me acomodo en una silla y dejo que vague la mente. Llamo a esto funcionar en vacío, como el motor de un coche en punto muerto y sin acelerar. Hay que dejar de hacer durante un cierto tiempo para que se nos ocurran cosas y la mente piense."_

**(Mortimer Adler, escritor, editor y filosofo).**

**Yo fanatic , ¿tu fanatic ?.**

Veamos... ¿A alguien más le movió la estantería el Wolverine de la pelicula X-men?...

"_**En exactos cinco minutos."**_

_"El amor es intensidad y por esto es una distensión del tiempo. Estira los minutos y los alarga como siglos."_

**(Octavio Paz).**

Con cierta pesadez tomo asiento en el diván, frente a tí, mientras charlas de una extraña forma animada con tu hermano. Tu perfil cobra vida cada segundo al acotar algo y asentir sueltamente. Es tán extraño... Subo mi mano y rodeo mi rostro con los dedos, ladeando algo mi cabeza, arrobado al oírte. Shun sonríe al notar mi presencia y correspondo a su saludo. Tú sólo me observas de reojo, pero no saludas ni me hablas y no es que no me importe que me ignores, es sólo que debo disimular cada vez la irritación que me produce, traduciéndola en el repiquetear de mi dedo meñique izquierdo en el apoyabrazos.  
Shun me observa, luego a mi tic. Vuelve a sonreír: Ya sabe lo que estoy sintiendo.  
Suspiro y paso la mano por mi cabello. Me recuesto un poco, sólo lo necesario para no perder tu boca de vista. Porque lo que tengo en mente, besarte, hace meses que lo llevo enterrado. Y creo que el corazón de un hombre es demasiado para ser llevado a cuestas junto al mío.  
"Ikki...", digo al incorporarme. "¿Me deseas o me amas?." La sorpresa transfigura el rostro de Shun. Tú semi-sonries, la soberbia en tus labios, y me miras desde tu posición.  
"Te amo. ¿Acaso no es lo mismo para tí?", dices.  
Tomas mi camiseta y me arrastras hasta tu boca. Galopa mi corazón. Sonrío mientras mis manos se apoyan en tus muslos.  
"¿No vas a levantarte para besarme?", te pregunto. Tus ojos centellean antes de la palabra.  
"Da igual. Me besarás esté posicionado como lo esté, ya que hace tiempo tienes la idea, ¿no?", contestas con cierta ardiente presumida distancia. Y tienes razón. Así que te beso sin culpas ni importancias. Cuando abro los ojos, Shun ya se ha ido, y tú tienes tus manos en mi cuello.  
Sigue la noche, entre risas, entre sabanas; el sexo, las caricias tardías, las charlas volátiles. Y un día, y una noche, y las semanas.  
Crecemos en unidad, aprobamos las leyes de nuestra vida y nos permitimos quebrar todas las desilusiones. Shun es partícipe de nuestra alegría; los demás aceptan y se unen. Gira un pequeño universo con nosotros en el centro.  
Las salidas desvergonzadas a inusuales horas se vuelven corrientes, las charlas ociosas entre actividad y actividad, también. Viajamos, solos o en compañía de nuestra dispar familia. Pasamos las horas variando del sexo a las discusiones, de los besos a las abofeteadas, entre un rompimiento, los celos, las inseguridades... y las reconciliaciones. Un año, otro, y media vida de nuestras manos.  
Uno a uno los otros forman sus propios mundos, encuadrando sus sexualidades y deseos a los tiempos y edades que nos atenacean. Nuevas familias, pequeños nuevos integrantes... y nosotros en medio de la nueva vorágine.  
Al fin los sesenta. La vejez que sentíamos tan remota nos toca. Reímos, agraciados en nuestros nuevos aspectos, vueltos ambos frágiles en demasía, y nos quedamos sin aire, aún convencidos de esa juventud que ya hemos consumido. Ya somos ancianos. Somos...  
La muerte te lleva. Las llamas te bañan. Ni siquiera tengo lágrimas. ¿Para qué derramarlas, si hemos vivido con claridad, seguros, absolutamente libres y por completo? Pronto te seguiré. Mis huesos crujen al volver a casa.  
Es de noche. Recostado en el lecho cierta suprema liviandad se eleva de mí. Suspiro, sé que por última vez, y cierro mis ojos...  
Una pequeñísima sacudida involuntaria me fuerza a abrirlos y aclarar mi visión. Tu imagen continúa estando allí, frente a mí. Continuas hablando con tu hermano y el mundo aún sigue girando.  
Miro mi reloj. Cinco minutos y toda una vida en mi imaginación. La risa me toma y con una mano oculto mis ojos. Volteas al fin, observándome extrañado. Me levanto. Qué sentido tiene declararte nada, si de todos modos vas a rechazarme... una vez más.  
Pero qué excelentes treinta y siete años comprimidos en exactos cinco minutos, Ikki...

**FIN.**

[Comencé este fic el día seis de Mayo de 2003 a las 18: 37 Hs, y lo terminé el mismo día a las 22:03 Hs]


End file.
